


drive slow into new things, cautious of how deeply I dive (are you sure? I don't want to let you down)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, insecure! kim woojin, it's not chan who is abusing woojin! fyi, there's a surprise at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: it takes a new person to mend the broken heart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 61





	drive slow into new things, cautious of how deeply I dive (are you sure? I don't want to let you down)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to loote's ‘are you sure?’ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgZ2txcaBmc)

Woojin didn't know when it started, but he _enjoys_ the way Chan's strong arms wrapped around his body while they were sitting together in the already tight bathtub they owe in their smaller apartment after a long stressful day.

It was a perfect time to relax and why not have one together?

“Your skin is flawless, I like it so much,” compliments Chan, pressing open kisses down Woojin's back.

The brunette shivers. “Is it? I always thought I was average,” admitting quietly (remembering his ex’s cruel words about his body) but that earns him a snort from his boyfriend.

“Woojinnie, don't say _that_ you're beautiful all right,” drawing him closer even if there was no space left between their warm bodies. “I don't want to hear those words ever again, do you hear me my love?” whispering those sweet comforting words in Woojin's ears.

He squirms, not used to hearing such things. Bad insults were what he was used to. “But,” a hush from Chan and he shuts his mouth, afraid (flashback to the tauntings, the physical abuse he had to go through) to finish whatever sentence was about to leave his mouth.

Chan laughs and pecks him on the cheeks for being nervous. “None of that bad talk ok?” reaching to soothe circles on his sides.

This gets Woojin to tense up as a hand comes to massage his thighs.

“I want you to relax, _stop_ being so uptight will you?” comes the enamored coo Chan always gives him at the beginning of their relationship.

He gulps in fear. “I don't know h- how to,” (how can he? all he ever receive was unwanted advances without his consent) hearing a light chuckle behind him, and hesitantly he lifts his head from where he's sitting (he's been looking down the whole time) to meet Chan's warm eyes focused on him.

His heart beats rapidly as the blond's face was centimeters away from his own. They were so close that he shuts his eyes closed, expecting Chan to kiss him but the familiar ringtone from Chan's phone from their shared bedroom interrupts their moment.

“Oh, wait right here and I'll right back ok?” getting up, the Australian leaves him alone to pick the upcoming call waiting for him to answer.

The hope in Woojin's eyes disappears as he opens them again. A small frown made its way to his face.

‘ _Why do I even get my hopes up?_ ’ sulking and pulling the plug from below his feet. He stands up to let all of the water go down the drain so he can start on the shower and wash away the bubbles lingering on his body. There was no point in continuing the bath they were having if they were interrupted.

Later Woojin was dressed in his grey shorts reaching mid-thighs and one of Chan's larger black shirts which were loose on him when he wears it.

He's laying alone in their shared bed and he's not even tired yet. He was waiting long enough for Chan who was still talking on the phone in the living room to come and sleep.

It must've been an hour before the blond finally comes back to their room.

Woojin was already fast asleep from how long he has waited and Chan crawls under the covers to slides his arms around his lover's waist.

Out of instinct, he scoops Woojin into his arms and has him cushion his head on his bare chest like a pillow. He gently runs his fingers through his lover's brown locks.

“Wooj, I love you, my baby,”

He picks up Woojin's chin and gives him a faint kiss on the forehead.

“And you don't know how much I _want_ to give you the whole world right now.”

Falling in dreamland along with the brunette who he didn't know has his eyes wide open at his promising words.

“Did you mean those words last night?”

Chan chokes on the milk he's drinking before he has to set down the cup on the counter and looks to where a shy Woojin was standing near the table.

“W.. _what_?”

Playing with the material of the shirt (Chan's) which he still hasn't changed out of yet. He glances down at his feet, anxiety present in his tone. “Um... it's because — well, I heard you say you want to _give_ me the whole world. I was wondering if you were s- serious about it?” he looks so scared that it takes a second for Chan to sink in his words.

“I, uh... _wait_ , did you mean you heard me last night then?”

Woojin nods calmly, too absorb into staring at the hardwood floor below their naked feet.

“I guess I couldn't put it off any longer, so forgive me if it comes out in a rush but here it goes, Wooj... will you wanna _spend_ the rest of your life with me?”

_Huh_?

Lifting his head at the last part, but he's frozen at the spot as he wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend down on one knee with a red velvet box and a shining gold with diamonds surrounding the ring that he has to put his hands over his mouth.

_Was this real? He wasn't dreaming, right? Someone, please pinch him._

Chan chuckles, a sign of being high strung from being on his knee longer than he should and not to mention he might be rejected since Woojin doesn't give him his answer right away.

But soon the nerves leave his body when Woojin throws himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck while saying “ _Yes_!” repeatedly into his neck.

He was trying to hide his tears but it kept coming like a waterfall and he was bawling his eyes out as Chan gets a hold of his spirits to put the ring on Woojin's destined fourth finger on his left hand with him shaking out of his wits.

“I love you Woojinnie, f-forever, and always.”

“Me too, _uwah_ ~ I, l- love you Channie.”

They share a kiss. He did it. He has finally proposed to Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, this was kinda based on true events... except I got my happy ending even without the other person :') #loveyourselfbeforeyouloveanother ♡ k. woojin deserves all of the love in the world ~ I'll keep saying it!


End file.
